<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib by Augurey_Ray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323503">Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray'>Augurey_Ray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus struggles with spells, Gen, I'm so bad with tags I never know what to put, Includes some quotes from the play, Just Friends, Mostly Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Scorpius is always there to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Albus really struggles with spells, Scorpius takes the time to help him perfect them but when Scorpius sees Delphi teaching Albus he can't help but be a little jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; Delphi Diggory, Albus Severus Potter &amp; Scorpius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <cite> Scorpius isn't enjoying the Delphi-Albus double act.</cite>
</p>
<p>
  <cite>~ Act Two, Scene Four</cite>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>

<p>
  <strong>First year:</strong>
</p>
<p>“Albus? Albus please come back!” Scorpius begged as Albus stormed down the corridor. Scorpius watched as he pushed through a crowd of Ravenclaws. He knew Albus was going back to the dungeons and that he’d only be following him there. Hogwarts wasn’t safe for Scorpius to walk around on his own so his only plan was to head back to the dormitory and hide with his homework.</p>
<p>Battling his way through the corridors as quickly as he could, Scorpius finally reached the dormitory and shut the door quickly behind him. Luckily it was empty other than Albus. He was lying face down on his bed in the corner of the room. Scorpius inched his way forward nervously wringing with his hands.</p>
<p>“Albus? Are you okay?” He asked when he was a little closer.</p>
<p>“I’m done!” Albus yelled into his pillow.</p>
<p>“Done?”</p>
<p>“Did you not see what just happened?” Albus yelled again this time sitting up. Scorpius jumped a little, noticing the tears trailing down Albus’ face. “Sorry.” Albus muttered wiping his face.</p>
<p>“No. It’s okay.” Scorpius replied quickly edging even closer until he was right beside the bed. “You know I can help you?” Albus tilted his head in confusion.</p>
<p>Scorpius sat down beside Albus on the bed and took his wand out. Albus copied him as Scorpius readied himself pointing his wand at the pillow.</p>
<p>“It’s simple you just need to relax. No one here is judging I promise.” Scorpius smiled softly. Albus looked determined and watched Scorpius in concentration. “Now just swish and flick with your wrist.” Albus copied his wand movements. “Perfect!”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Of course. You remember the incantation right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I just don’t want to blow anything up.” Albus raised his wand towards the pillow Scorpius had gestured to. His hand was shaking and Scorpius gripped his arm to keep it steady.</p>
<p>“Calm down Albus.” Albus nodded and waited for Scorpius’ cue. He took a deep breath and let Scorpius move his hand for him.</p>
<p>“Wingardium Leviosa!” Albus exclaimed. The pillow lifted from the bed and Albus gazed in surprise. It dropped as soon as his concentration did.</p>
<p>“Now try without me.”</p>
<p>“Wingardium Leviosa!” He exclaimed again with more confidence this time. The pillow rose even further into the air than before and this time Albus kept his concentration and began to levitate it across the bed towards Scorpius until it hovered over him. Scorpius gave him a look before Albus dropped it onto his head. Both boys giggled until Albus stopped and smiled.</p>
<p>“There see. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile since the first day.” Scorpius beamed.</p>
<p>“Thanks Scorpius. You’re a good friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Second year:</strong>
</p>
<p>“In today’s class we will be learning about becoming an animagus.” Professor Thorn explained, turning to the blackboard to write down the title of the lesson.</p>
<p>“This is great! I know loads about this.” Albus said excitedly. Scorpius smiled. Albus always dreaded transfiguration and seeing him so excited about a lesson was a nice change.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be looking at the potion and what can happen if the user gets it wrong.”</p>
<p>“That’s strange. This is more of a potions lesson.” Scorpius frowned as he made notes from the board.</p>
<p>“James talks about it all the time. This is gonna be an easy lesson. He said that it’s because they aren’t allowed to teach it in potions. Apparently wizards who are good at transfiguration aren’t usually good at potions so they wouldn’t be able to brew it and become an illegal animagus.” Albus continued in a cheerful voice.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that last point is true.” Scorpius said raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“No me neither.” Albus furrowed his brow at the realisation that James had most likely been teasing him.</p>
<p>"Potter! Malfoy! Listening please." Both boys were startled from their conversation as Professor Thorn sent them a meaningful glare.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The rest of the lesson went smoothly. Albus listened intently as the class sat in silence, making scribbled notes now and then on his parchment. When Scorpius stole a glance Albus was drawing a small mandrake leaf under the title named 'Ingredients List'. He looked so calm today with his tongue out in concentration and not a sign of any anxiety. Completely at ease.</p>
<p>"Mr Potter?" Albus' head shot up in surprise. "Can you tell me what the consumer feels immediately before transforming." Albus looked down at his notes and then at the board. He had still been noting down the ingredients. Professor Thorn had moved on far too quickly and Scorpius thought that was unfair on poor Albus who had begun to run his hand along the feather if his quill, something he only did when he felt anxious.</p>
<p>"Umm. I-" He stuttered. It didn't help that Yann and Polly were laughing behind them. Scorpius felt a surge of protection for his best friend. It made him angry that they could be so horrible to someone as pure as Albus.</p>
<p>"Don't know?" Albus nodded shyly, looking down at the desk where bits of discarded feather scattered his parchment. "Miss Jordan?"</p>
<p>"Oh Potter. Can't even answer a question on potions. Isn't that the only subject you're capable of not messing up?" Polly sneered. Yann snorted next to her.</p>
<p>Albus didn't have a chance to hear the correct answer. When the Professors back was turned he pushed everything off his desk into his bag, shouldered it and stormed from the classroom. The door slammed behind him, drawing Professor Thorns attention back to the class. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face in frustration.</p>
<p>"Malfoy will you go and check he's okay?" She asked. Scorpius nodded vigorously, clearing his desk. His watch told him that class was almost over anyway. Albus had almost made it. "Chapman, Fredericks. I want to see you after class." Polly and Yann gave Scorpius a scornful look as he passed them out of the classroom. Scorpius was endlessly grateful that Professor Thorn was one of the more tolerable teachers when it came to Albus' tendency to leave classrooms whenever he felt overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Scorpius found Albus sat at the bottom of a non moving staircase in a quiet corridor they'd discovered in first year. It was a good route for avoiding the main stream of students between classes and it helped them to avoid bullies. Scorpius sat closely beside him. Albus sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked. It was a stupid question but he wasn't entirely sure of what else he could say. Albus shook his head and leant into Scorpius' shoulder. Albus wasn't a very open person. He tried his best to hide his feelings but he'd learnt bottling them up wasn't healthy and Scorpius didn't mind when he vented to him. If Albus didn't feel comfortable talking to his family about it then it was Scorpius' job to listen.</p>
<p>"They're right. I'm rubbish at everything. I'm not even that good at potions anyway." He grumbled.</p>
<p>"Hey that's not true." Scorpius demanded. "You just struggle a bit more than everyone else. That's not a problem, it's natural. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses."</p>
<p>"I'm just a squib." The sadness in his voice broke Scorpius' heart.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare say that again!" He said sternly. "It might take you longer than everyone else but you will get there in the end. I promise." Scorpius hated seeing Albus so sad and vulnerable. He didn't deserve this. He glanced at his watch again. "We have 10 minutes till History of Magic. It's with Hufflepuff so it'll be a nice lesson." Albus nodded. "Let me see your notes."</p>
<p>Albus took his Transfiguration notes from his bag. They were all scrunched up but the words were still distinguishable.</p>
<p>"These are really nice Albus." He said. Albus managed a small smile. "Let me help you finish them off?" Albus nodded again and pulled his quill out, readying it over the parchment leant on his potions textbook.</p>
<p>"Now the effects of the potion aren't too hard to get your head round. The answer to the question Thorn asked you is, and I quote the textbook, 'a fiery pain and an intense double heartbeat'."</p>
<p>"Dork." Albus smirked fondly.</p>
<p>"At least I read the textbooks." Scorpius shrugged.</p>
<p>"I don't need to then. Because I have you." Scorpius frowned.</p>
<p>"You probably shouldn't rely on me forever." There was a moments silence before Scorpius changed the subject. "Come on. We can get to History Of Magic early."</p>
<p>"Again, dork."</p>
<p>"Mhmm. If you're lucky I might even make extra detailed notes for you so you can sleep."</p>
<p>"Deal." Albus jumped up instantly. Scorpius knew Albus hadn't slept well last night. He could tell when Albus was up late finishing homework. He worried about him but it was a routine Albus had adopted and no amount of chocolate frog bribes had corrected that. Speaking of which, Scorpius reached into his robe pocket.</p>
<p>"Here." He held out an unopened chocolate frog. He always kept one on him for moments like this. It was always his way of giving Albus a pick me up. Albus' eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Thanks." He smiled. His eyes were still red and he sniffed occasionally after giving himself a runny nose but his spirits obviously brightened as they walked to their next lesson. Although the day hadn't started off great, Scorpius had a feeling it couldn't get much worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third year:</b>
</p>
<p>One teacher that never tolerated Albus' incapability with spell work was Professor Jackson. She was a good teacher and Scorpius very much enjoyed her Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, however she wasn't very patient. That's where the problem was and after over two years of being friends with Albus Potter the main thing Scorpius had learnt was to be patient. If you weren't patient with Albus you weren't going to get anywhere and Scorpius knew this from the many times he'd had to teach Albus himself after many eventful lessons with Professor Jackson.</p>
<p>Today was no different. The room was cleared and they were practicing Reducto on chess pieces. Albus and Scorpius had taken to their usual corner where no one was watching and Scorpius could go over the instructions again slowly for Albus.</p>
<p>Professor Jackson didn't like that they hid. She'd told them many times that 'in the real world you'll have to put up with people watching you.' Albus liked to mock her because it was a stupid excuse and Scorpius agreed. The real world was different and when it was your life in danger the last thing on your mind would be whether anyone's watching you.</p>
<p>Today Professor Jackson was onto them before Scorpius could even finish explaining.</p>
<p>"Malfoy, Potter stop nattering. My lesson is not a gossip session."</p>
<p>"Sorry Professor." Scorpius quickly apologised. "I was just explaining to Albus-"</p>
<p>"Potter should've been listening." She interrupted. "Now show me what you've got." Scorpius sensed Albus tense beside him and quickly volunteered to go first. Of course it went perfectly. Scorpius had already learnt reducto a year early from his father.</p>
<p>"Wonderful Mr Malfoy." She praised, turning on Albus who had shrunk back into the wall. She watched him as he took a step forward and readied his wand. He pointed it to the table and made a jabbing gesture as he spoke in his clearest voice. </p>
<p>"Reducto!" Nothing happened for a few awkward moments until the pale knight toppled over and rolled off of the edge of the table, smashing on the stone floor. Scorpius had a feeling this was only to do with the small gust of wind that had blown through the open window behind Albus.</p>
<p>"Well that's one way to do it." Professor Jackson muttered under her breath. Albus was looking up at her through his fringe, his head hung looking almost ashamed. Anger flared in Scorpius. Couldn't she be a little sensitive?</p>
<p>"First of all the movement is far too aggressive." She explained holding up her own wand.</p>
<p>"Isn't that the point?" Albus asked. "In the <em>real</em> world this is an angry spell."</p>
<p>"No." Professor Jackson glared at Albus. She'd clearly noticed his choice of words. "Malfoy will you fix that knight for us." Scorpius did. "Brilliant. Ten points to Slytherin."</p>
<p>Scorpius thought that was unnecessary but he took it as a compliment anyway.</p>
<p>"Now what you're trying to do is imitate the Knockback Jinx. We haven't even covered that yet so you shouldn't be thinking about it." Scorpius noticed Albus' fists clench in anger as Professor Jackson went on at Albus for getting simple spells mixed up. Scorpius thought that was unfair. Harry Potter had taught all his kids simple defensive spells and jinxes as soon as they'd purchased their wands. He thought most people knew that and Albus easily got things mixed up. It was just something he struggled with and there was nothing wrong with that. </p>
<p>She instructed Albus to try again after showing him the correct technique. He did and Scorpius watched him closely. Again, nothing happened.</p>
<p>"You need to make sure you're going over the theory behind this spell. That was your homework for preparation in this lesson. I need you to continue that and come back next lesson with full understanding. If not you will not pass your exam. It's a simple spell Potter. Continue practicing please." Professor Jackson walked away to observe the rest of the class.</p>
<p>Albus didn't look up from the floor. His fingers moved rapidly over the cherry stones on this wand. This was all so unfair on him.</p>
<p>Albus hadn't been sleeping. He was so overwhelmed with work and almost everything stressed him out and Scorpius constantly had to deal with the backlash. Not that he minded but he hated to see Albus in such a way. He deserved to be as carefree and happy as everyone else. </p>
<p>Albus was very fast. He didn't stop to pick up his bag or anything he simply ran straight through the classroom door. Scorpius didn't move. He observed Professor Jackson, waiting for her reaction. It wasn't the first time Albus had ran from a class but he'd never dared to run from Jackson.</p>
<p>She glanced up from where she was watching Rose show off her ability with the spell. Again, like Scorpius', it was perfect and Professor Jackson awarded her 20 points. Yet another thing Scorpius found unfair but he was snapped from his thoughts when Professor Jackson noticed him staring.</p>
<p>"Can I go-" He gestured towards the door. Jackson checked her wristwatch and eyed Scorpius suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Okay but take all your stuff and I'm taking 50 points from Slytherin." Scorpius scoffed but realised she was serious.</p>
<p>"50 points?! But Miss-" Scorpius protested.</p>
<p>"Another word and I'll take more." She snapped. Scorpius took that as his signal to leave. He gathered both bags from the floor and swiftly left the classroom to follow Albus.</p>
<p>Scorpius tried to find him. Defence had been their final lesson of the day so he had plenty of time to find Albus before dinner. He went to the dormitory first to drop of their bags. Then Scorpius checked every spot Albus had ever gone to when he'd gotten upset before. He was no where to be found and it was only when Scorpius was giving up to go to dinner that he thought about the bathrooms. Albus didn't like using the public bathrooms. He usually stuck to the one in their dormitory which is exactly why Albus would hide there. He knew Scorpius wouldn't check for him.</p>
<p>Sure enough one stall was occupied and there was a faint sobbing. Scorpius moved slowly and carefully but clumsy as he was, managed to trip over his own feet and drop his wand. It clattered to the floor and the sobbing stopped. </p>
<p>"Albus? Is that you?" The door clicked open and Albus walked out of the stall. His face was red from crying and he was twisting his wand between his fingers.</p>
<p>"I can't do it Scorpius." He sniffed. "I've tried and I can't get it. Why does she hate me so much?" Scorpius sighed. </p>
<p>"It's not your fault Albus."</p>
<p>"What did she say? She gave me detention didn't she? Now my parents are gonna know."</p>
<p>"No. She took some points but that's all for now." Scorpius reassured. Albus' bottom lip was trembling. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I've been awful this year. You've been going through so much and now you have to put up with me too." Scorpius wasn't sure where all this was coming from but soon enough Albus was crying again.</p>
<p>"No Albus. You've been great. You have your own things to deal with. Let me help you." Albus smiled weakly and nodded. Scorpius rummaged in his pockets for something they could use and found an old gobstone. "Here." He balanced it on the sink and held out his wand.</p>
<p>"Copy me." He instructed as Albus came to stand beside him, adjusting his wand in his hand. "Now it's actually very gentle for a defensive spell which is why it's so hard to crack. It's not just you I'm sure lots of people were struggling."</p>
<p>Albus followed Scorpius' lead and on his 8th go the gobstone finally exploded into the sink.</p>
<p>"That was amazing Albus!" Scorpius jumped with excitement. "I knew you could do it!" Albus beamed.</p>
<p>"Thanks for believing in me Scorpius. I can always count on you."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fourth year:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpius appears at the back of the stage. He looks at his friend talking to a girl - and part of him likes it and part of him doesn't.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Expelliarmus!" Albus cried. Delphi's wand flew through the air towards him.</p>
<p>"You're getting it now. You're good at this." She marvelled. "You're positively disarming young man."</p>
<p>Scorpius could hear their muffled voices in the distance as he stepped over roots and shrubs, trying to find a safe way to the castle. It wasn't that he didn't want to but he'd much rather have stayed and helped Albus himself. Since first year Scorpius had been Albus' favourite teacher when he struggled with spells and something about someone else, particularly a girl, helping him hurt Scorpius more than he was willing to admit.</p>
<p>He came to the end of the trail he'd been following and could just see Hogwarts emerging through the trees. Excitement forced him to turn and run quickly back to the clearing where he'd left Albus and Delphi. </p>
<p>"I've never been good at spells." Albus said. His voice was small but from where Scorpius had stopped at the edge of the trees, he could just about hear it. Delphi took a few steps closer to Albus. Albus smiled at something she said but Scorpius couldn't make out what it was since she had her back to him.</p>
<p>"Then you should stick around - teach me more-" </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Scorpius had always been terrified of being replaced. He always thought having Albus as a friend was too good to be true. Albus was perfect and kind and Scorpius only dreamed of being as amazing as him. Maybe he should give up now, go back to Hogwarts, turn himself in and pretend he has no idea where Albus is. No. He couldn't leave Albus. If they were apart, Albus was sure to do something even more reckless. They needed each other to balance the other out.</p>
<p>No, Scorpius could get used to this. Seeing Albus happy was the one thing that never failed to bring him joy. </p>
<p>If Albus is happy, so is he. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there're any spelling or grammar mistakes you notice please let me know. Punctuation is not my strong suit so it would be very helpful. If you think there're tags I have missed please also let me know.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed. ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>